The Place No One Knows
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: They had nothing nothing in common. Through a twist of fate they met. Now their survival depends on each other.


_First time writing a fic based on game characters. The idea just hit me when I was playing Temple Run the other day, so I decided to give it a shot. I am not new to Fanfiction, but new to this category is all._

_Now, every character always has a background, so I like putting that out first. The starting few (maybe 3) chapters are self-stories about what shaped our characters and how. Once that's out of the way the actual plot will unfold. So I do hope the writing pleases you._

_I own none of the characters but the plot is all mine._

* * *

**Guy Dangerous**

I have, and always will, love architecture. Ancient architecture to be more precise. Exploring, excavations, the history and legends behind them all, yes I love it.

It began with my father I suppose. He was a renowned archaeologist and was always on the move. I rarely caught him at home but when I did it was like he was never gone. All the small trinkets he had managed to bring back from wherever he had been were more than compensation for lost time; small bones and skulls, fossilized remains of some poor beast or plant, clay pottery and whatnot.

"Keep looking through those rocks Guy, and with luck, one of 'em will be a God damn fossil," he used to say.

And just for those curious enough to wonder, no, my actual surname is not Dangerous. I was christened as Guy Evans Clayton. The name was carried down through a line of British archaeologists and geologists, all who were my ancestors or immediate relatives. The name Dangerous is more like a publicity name which I earned when I was 16.

It was at my first excavation that Dangerous became like an alternate christening to me. I had been offered to help my father uncover a sort of buried civilization not too far from a major city in Brazil. I had been instructed only to dust any pottery I might uncover and nothing more. Of course being 16, who would be content with that kind of work? So I in over zeal had started dusting the earthen entrances in the hope of finding imprints hidden in the dust, not realizing as I did so that I was weakening the support of a thousand year old structure. The result was I collapsed the main opening between the inner parts of the house which led to the outside.

The news of the collapse travelled fast and a local reporting agency was soon there to cover it all. Everyone managed to escape safely but there was common dialogue running about everywhere:

"That was bloody dangerous man!"

"Did you want to put us all in danger?"

"Dangerous situations are never welcome!"

"Didn't you realize how dangerous that could have been?!"

And the name was continued at further excavation projects with my dad, popularized by the members of his team. Yeah, Dangerous, Danger Guy, Danguy (which was coined by and limited to my mother) was what they'd call me.

It was only when I was 26 that Dangerous became official, to be printed on tabloids, in newspaper clippings and on the official documents; the night my father died of hypothermia while doing an excavation at a hidden ruin on some unchartered pass in the Himalayan Mountains.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Scarlett Fox**

Wealth. Beauty. Perfection.

I was blessed with all three. I come off as the type of girl who knows exactly what to say- and won't hesitate to say it.

By profession I'm a marine biologist. Because it was acceptable. My family belonged to an elite group of entrepreneurs and no penny was to be spared for my expenses. Especially when it came to education. I liked travelling and always found sea creatures to be kind of cool. But no one knew about my alter ego.

I had taken gymnast classes when I was thirteen. Mother always believed it was good to have a physical hobby. Prevented mental stagnation and physical boredom as she used to say. The exercises and twists led me to find an interesting idea; that of an escapist. I had put in a word to one of my friends who owned a club in Vegas and asked if she needed a new act. Conveniently at that time her magician's assistant had quit and the post became mine.

But I wasn't constricted to being a pretty little ditz who merely handed the magician his props. I was to become a Houdini of a new kind by performing escape acts from complicated situations. In my first show, I was limited to a single act of escaping from a 50 foot water tank while completely chained. The audience had loved it and soon I became a regular with an entire act of my own.

Dressed in a string bikini (it was Vegas after all), with a wig on my head I continued my acts and had everyone in awe. I love being an escape artist. It diverts me from my otherwise mechanical, neat and proper life. My friend swore secrecy to my identity as Sandy Flame, the brunette whose identity I had taken up during my acts, aka, my stage name.

And this was how things were. I loved the prospect of doing something under my parents' noses without them knowing. Oh how they would react if they found out their daughter was a kind of showgirl! The idea of it made me tingle from excitement. Each weekend I'd fly into Vegas, and finish the act and be back home by Sunday evening.

And thus, my life as a secret escape artist began.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

_I may update soon. Please do review._


End file.
